Kyojo777
Like MedicalGamer, Kyojo777 also wanted their own page on this wikia. Is a big fan of the franchise 'Megami Tensei'. Unlike users who build harems or choose to have only one waifu, Kyojo opted to take the middle path: Devout himself to not one or many waifus, but to two waifus, in this case 'Dearest Waifus' (A term coined by Scc_Defender) Rhajat and Selkie. He gets much flak for this, but even more so for liking Rhajat. Nevertheless he stands proud in the face of his opposition. He has an unsatisfiable thirst for Femui, but he makes it clear he only likes her body. He has recently started a CYOA titled "Kyojo's Bizarre Adventure", staring other FateFaqs users. As of late, he has stopped being Rhajat and Selkie's husbando, and has married his one true Fire Emblem waifu Petrine. Then he has turned around and wants the new user know as Kachu Achu to be his waifu 4 laifu Quotes "I would proudly yell my hentai hobbits in a park if I wanted to! JK, I'm not that courageous." "YOU EVEN JJBA BRUH?" "Kick him in the balls! That always works!" "Not gonna lie I would bang Forrest lel" "10/10 would bang" Kyojo's Waifu Song Kyojo's Waifu song ''I wanna be the most obsessed '' Like no weeb ever was To marry them is my real test To bang them is my cause I will travel across the store Buying far and wide Each Waifu to understand The love that's inside Waifus, gotta bang 'em all Its you and me I know it's my destiny Waifus, oh, you're my only friends In a game we must defend Waifus, gotta bang 'em all A fap so true My obsession will pull me through You touch me and I'll touch you Waifus, gotta bang 'em all Gotta bang 'em all Waifus! Topics Kyojo's Waifu, Knifu or One Nightu - A redo of Mercurya's "Waifu, Knifu or One Nightu" polls, with the Waifu option including intercourse. A CYOA with Kyojo as the protagonist - Kyojo's Bizarre Adventure Where can Kyojo get Josephine? Would you replace Corrin with Itachi Uchiha? Would you replace Corrin with Kuwabara? Think of your waifu/husbando and a FatesFAQs user Ask Kyojo anything - Rhajat fanboy edition. Trivia * He has at one point received a titjob from Camilla * Another time, he had a wild night of sex with Orochi, which Kagero taped. * Wants this to be his profile picture. * Legends say that if you talk shit about Rhajat, he will come to your house and sneak into your room. * He is the biggest fan of "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" on the board. * He likes CYOAs and making "Think of your Waifubando before clicking" topics. * Had (Breast) sex with Latino_King's Camilla RP Account. * Wants female user know as Kachu to have his children * He was believed to be reincarnation of female fictional character named mitsuru kirijou * He also stated that johnny crosgrove was the mastermind of the 9/11 incident and deny the fact that his colleges scholarship was funded by al-qaeda. * he still failed to summon scathach as his persona, complaining that her lap only good for sleeping. * he has yet to play persona 5 eventhough he made a promise to his deceased grandpa that he will be the one that marry Lady Anne before Kamoshida got a chance to impregnant her in his castle of his dream. * he had at 50 billions illegitimate sons, all died after he tried to gave birth to them while they're still in liquid form. * everytime he blinks, an atheist die * his arcana is a fool * he was tone deaf at age of nine. it was also the same year his stop breastfeeding him making him through a painstakingly long withdrawals. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Team Endgame Category:Blocked by Endgame Category:Chad Category:Ladies man Category:Pleasing man's meat Category:It's over 9 inches!!! Category:Best man to put in your vagina Category:Penis inside another male's scabard, no homo